Fullmetal Highschool: Fate's Curse
by Lanari
Summary: Edward is sent to the year 2007 after trying to give Al his body. He is sent to Frankfurt Internatonal. There he meets an over protective Luner Angel, A hyper active chemeira with a past and is forced to live with them. I wonder if he'll survive...
1. Intro

Authors Note-This is a story a friend of mine and I are wrighting. He's know as Tynan. For now you can all call me Wind! Well this is it! Read and Tell me what you think!!!

-------

Fullmetal Highschool: 

Fate's Curse

**Prologue:**

We've all heard stories of what lies beyond the gate. But as I watch As step unknowingly into the transmutation circle that will restore his body in exchange for mine...I can already hear the Gate's voices. I start when I feel his hand on my shoulder; a heartbreaking reminder of my failure to keep him safe.

"Nii-san? Are you alright?" Come on man...smile at him, it will be the last time you can! So I do...I smile at my beloved brother.

"Al...I want to show you something...go stand over there. I don't want you in the reaction" He steps back into the middle of the circle and I immediately slam my hands into the ground and activate it. The light flashes and I see him...I see my brother in his TRUE body. I watch him run towards me and he embraces me, sobbing. I know I'm disintegrating...and yet...all I can think of is him even as I encircle him with my slowly fading arms.

'Wherever I go... he's not far behind. PLEASE don't separate us again.' The sound of a childs giggle echos through my head and a faint male voice is heard yelling at the child. I hear a name yelled out in anger...Kage. Then everything goes white. What I didn't see was myself and Al disappearing in a flash of sky-blue light. This story...is what happened afterwards. The day I healed Al...and met friends that I have long since declared dead to myself.

Far away in a distant land...emerald green eyes snapped open and briefly flashed gold. A pale face was shaded from the fulls moons light by long, chin-length black bangs and the rest of the hair fell in dark waves to the girls thin waist.

"Something has changed...yet the Gods sing to me in joy. Oh Hades...What has happened?"

_/You will see my Shadow Child...you and the Moon Child./_ The words of her 'adoptive father' ran across Shadow Child's mind like black silk. Then the voice of her 'Mother' Artemis invaded her mind.

_/Yes, soon my Child of the Shadows. Your gift will be of use./_ The child touched the stump where her right arm should be but was not just a plate of metal, connected to her nerves. A hole in the plate showed where a fake arm would go.

"My gift...Necromancy. What will the Fates take for my interference this time...?"

_/Nothing!/_ Three old voices crooned. The girl sighed as the Fate's luaghter faded out of her head and she snuggled into the fluffy mattress and pillows.Sleep...was long in coming for her.

-----

Thanks for even READING so far! I am hoping enough people reached this to relize that we're trying our hardest to make a good story for you all to read. Well if you think it needs anything...Just Reveiw and tell us!


	2. Welcome to Life

Authors Note's: I know...This story is being updated quickly...but that is because we are writing it up just as quickly. If you have ANY grievances with the story...don't feel bad for flaming...I actually use them to power the stove in my apartment. ;;

-------

"I don't GET it!!!!" A teenage girl with long black hair and beautiful green eyes slammed her fists down onto the small Japanese type table before her, causing one of the many mechanical pencils lying there to go flying.

"If the original plant is a red rose and they spliced a branch from a moonflower vine and taped it on. Then wouldn't it die from the roses thorns rather than becoming a hybrid plant!?" She let her head fall to the hard surface of the table. Outside the small apartment the hustle and bustle of Munich, Germany droned on. Beside her a black kitten with gold eyes paused in washing his face.

"Mrower." Tired emerald eyes glanced at the cat and narrowed.

"I wasn't asking YOU Morpheus…Baka neko." Morpheus yawned in a 'Go screw yourself' kind of way. At that moment a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes walked in, dropping his overstuffed backpack to the wood floor beside the door.

"Kage, I'm ho-…" His call was cut off when the before mentioned Amazing Flying Pencil decided it would be cool to eat a hole in his baseball hat. With a twitch of annoyance, Kage turned her agitated gaze in her roommate's direction. Bubbles of gold glittered in her deep green irises.

"Kage, what is your pencil doing in my hat?"

"I don't know…maybe you made it angry by taking over it's village and now it wants revenge?" Staring at her fake innocence as Morpheus gave him a look from atop her head that said 'Don't freaking trust her!' even though his living seat was smiling cutely.

"Well anyways, look what I found!" With that chirped sentence the boy reached into the big pocket of his coat and pulled out a small tabby kitten. Kage snatched it from him with a squeal of excitement.

"Oh, Tynan it's so CUTE!!" The cat that had been relaxing on her head was now in a comical heap on the floor. Poor thing never had a chance.

"Little baby…kawaii!" These two are Tynan Lunari and Kage Shadowheart; Friends, Family, Roommates, and Classmates. Their destinies are intertwined down to the very last thread of Fate. Held together my hardships, trust, destiny, and much more.

"Aw…look at the cute wittle kitten witten!" Kage cooed to the bronze kitty. The kitty, which we will now identify as our very own Alphonse Elric, yowled and scrabbled to get away from the overly friendly girl. His bronze eyes were wide with shock when he saw the girls face in front of his. Her unnaturally green eyes were imprisoned behind thin, oval, wire glasses. The deep violet color clashed horribly with her pale skin and almost glowing eyes.

"Hello little kitty…My name is Kage and the kind boy who brought you is Tynan. Are you hungry sweetie?" Alphonse nodded frantically and was soon bolting down a bowl of tuna fish.

'_This is too good to be TRUE! But her hug hurt so I'm not dreaming…'_ Alphonse paused to find gold bubbling in the hyper girl's eyes as Tynan scolded her on something.

"It's not MY fault Major Lard-bubble shoved a pen into my arm!" 'Major?'

"Now I have to take off your arm, skin it, disassemble it, get the pen out, reassemble it, put new skin on, which I have to buy, and put it back on. Not to mention all my homework! You're making dinner for the next to days." Tynan grumbled while taking multi tools off his belt.

"This is going to hurt…isn't it?" Kage mumbled timidly. Tynan threw her 'the look'.

"Yes, I should probably re-skin my leg after I'm done…Now to take it off." He put a screwdriver in a hole and counted to three. Al could see Kage tense up and when he un-screwed the bolt holding the arm on there was a sound of electricity splicing. Kage yelped and gripped the small cushion she was sitting on with her left arm. Tears came unbidden to the corners of her eyes. When the arm came off only one tear had escaped.

"I will fix this. Start dinner 'Kay?" As Alphonse ran off to hide he heard a quiet voice behind him.

/**_"You are not like other cats"/ _**Morpheus said, walking out of the shadows behind Tynan's futon. His black fur glinted in the dim lighting from the bedrooms sparse candles. Alphonse shrunk back, fearful.

**_/"What do you mean?"/ _**Al was surprised that the other cat spoke to him and turned to face him.

**_/"You…are human. Little child why are you here? Mistress and Omega can't help you regain what you seek. But…Mistress could give you a semi-human body."/_** Morpheus's golden gaze landed on the girl who was trying to prepare dinner with only one hand…and doing a pretty good job of it too.

**_/"You mean Kage? What can she do…without Nii-san what do I have to live for?"/ _**Suddenly he heard a voice in his mind, slipping around like a shadow at night.

_/My little Shadow will be of greater help than you think. Don't worry…you will see your brother again. When she was little Kage would watch your hardships. Time passes differently here…she asked that you two not be separated again. / _A hiss made Al look over at the black cat.

**_/"Be silent Hades! Or you will ruin the good path of destiny that has come into motion!"/_** Before the voice could respond a hand scooped up the two cats; depositing them on some pillows by a heater. They looked up to see Kage continuing to stir a pot of spaghetti sauce while the water boiled with noodles.

"Are you two having a nice chat? Remember Morpheus: be nice to the newcomer." Morpheus grumbled under his breath but all Kage heard was a low purr.

_**/"Oh I'll be nice alright. I'll kill the poor boy before he suffers anymore of your abusively tight hugs!"/** _

"Good boy!" When Kage turned back around she could have sworn she saw her little back companion stick his TOUNG out at her! With a one shoulder shrug she went back to stirring the miso soup next to the sauce. But she couldn't shake the feeling that school tomorrow would be somewhat…different.

--- Across Town ---

Edward Elric was MAD. He couldn't believe the military turned him down for a desk job. They'd said it was because he had no record of going to a high school here. They'd just waved him off and gave him the address of a school they recommended. It was called Frankfurt International. Fine…he'd go to the school. Only because when they found out he had no money with him they said they'd pay for it. How kind right?

As Edward walked off to find the school he would be attending, starting tomorrow he got the distinct feeling that something in his life had just changed…something…MAGICAL was going to happen. It was true…yet neither he or Kage and Tynan expected something quite like what would happen.

"Kage, why does this soup taste like tuna?"

"Well… I fed the cats tuna and I got distracted by the pasta and I was too busy to wash my hands off."

"Great…I'd better not get something like flatworm."

"That's only in DOG'S you idiot!"

-------

Hello again! So yes...what do you think? You wanna hug it? Wanna kill it? Wanna tourture it untill it begs me to take it off the net? Well..you know what to do: Read and Reveiw!!!


	3. New Student

1Disclaimer-Okay...seeing as I didn't do this before and I'm REALLY sorry. I'm new at this. I do not own ANYTHING that is FMA. I only own Tynan, Kage, and Morpheus...and some of the songs Kage sings. So...as apology...here's a REALLY long chapter. I hope to have the rest typed up by the end of Thursday at most.

So...on with the story!!!!

-Windsurfer

—

The sun fanned its tail of rosy colors as the god Helios prepared to ride across the sky in his golden chariot. Inside the small apartment Kage was already up and making breakfast for her still sleeping roommate. Two pairs of silted cat eyes watched as she, again, did it all left handed while singing one of the new songs she and her band were making.

'_Watch the moon,_

_It will tell to you_

_Stories of old…stories untold _

_Of times when magic ruled the land_

_And I was sold' _

She paused in her song to take the bacon off the stove and give the watching cats some tuna.

'_Listen…Listen_

_The dreams are real_

_The pain they feel _

_And the stories lost_

_Sick and weak _

_Though I may be I still will know,_

_Your deepest, darkest, sins!'_

She grabbed her guitar and played a simple, haunting melody and then ended her song with a mournful tone.

'_So fall in love_

_Fall in love with your deep dark sins..._

_You can't hear the wolf cry_

_As it howls to the shadowed sky_

_Hear the rain fall crimson tainted_

_From the blackened sky…' _

Her song ended in a sound of falling rain from the outside window and she put away the instrument. She turned to Morpheus and smirked.

"Morpheus… get Tynan up pronto!" Said cat walked over to the sleeping bundle and started to bite his nose.

**_/"Wake up lard bubble! Your lover girl is already done with breakfast!"/ _**Tynan blinked and looked into big gold eyes.

"I'm up…and I smell... BACON!!!!! Morpheus: pincer formation! We will attack breakfast…in STYLE!"

**_/"WOOT!!!"/ _**Said bacon was just being set on the table by Kage as they snuck up behind the table. As she turned to get the eggs she heard a sound like a vacuum and turned back with the plate to see the bacon had mysteriously vanished.

"Tynan… why is all the bacon gone?"

"Are you going to eat that?" Kage looked down to see her roommates hand pointing to the eggs.

"I was going to **share** the eggs and bacon…but because **some people **are so _greedy_ and _gluttonous_…you can have the eggs. **I'll** have a nice fruit salad." With that said she smushed the entire plate into his face, egg first. After this happened, a thought dawned upon Tynan's half asleep mind.

"It's Monday... Kuso! We're going to be late!" He rushed out the door with Kage, who was being towed by her hand and carrying their stuff, while putting his friends arm on in the process. When they left Morpheus sighed and turned off the stove.

**_/"They would be sooo dead without me, idiots."/ _**He started on the fallen eggs and shoved some into Alphonse's mouth.

**_/"Eat…I don't want to have to baby sit a starving cat, just because he wouldn't eat."/ _**As Al chewed he became curious about his fellow cat.

**_/"How long have you lived here?"/ _**The black cat looked up from the eggs, and Alphonse fidgeted under the intense, gold gaze of his companion.

**_/"I've been with Kage since the day I found her as a 5 year old in an ally. She had been beaten within an inch of death by her 'Father' and raped by afore mentioned man. I was the one who found Omega, Tynan, when it continued to happen and on her 14th birthday…he took her away."/_** Alphonse felt sick. The nice hyper girl had been…he couldn't bear to think about it. But she always seemed so HAPPY. He would never find out about the other side of Kage; the side that HADN'T recovered from the abuse.

--- **At School **---

Green eyes were blank and unfocused as the sound of pastel pencils on paper filled the air. Kage's hand made graceful marks on the paper and a new outfit for Tynan began to form from the lines. The class was fine…but she was so lonely. No one wanted to be her friend in the class. They were all just faceless strangers. They weren't Tynan or Morpheus…so why should she care? Only those two cared for her, so she cared for them; they were her saviors. The sound of the bell ringing shook her from her self-loathing thoughts. No more loneliness…Tynan was in the rest of her classes.

---

"This is the place." Edward Elric sighed as he looked up at his new school with distaste. "Let's get this over with." He sighed and started up the steps to the Principle's office to get his time table.

---

Chapter 3

_A new Student _

"Class we have a new student. This is Edward Elric, please give him a warm welcome." The teacher began to drone on about the Roman Empire and it's myths as Edward sat down next to Kage. Kage stared at him for a moment then turned back to solve a new puzzle she'd been presented with.

'_Those eyes…I've seen them before.' _The quiet sound of pages flipping floated around her as the adopted child of Hades re-read some of the more amusing myths. Being the adoptive child of a god, she knew all the gods and the truths within the stories. Flicking a strand of black hair from her eyes Kage glared at the back of the female teachers head.

'_Lady…shut UP! You make Uncle Zeus sound like a rapist, and Auntie Hera is happily married to him; they love each other' _Suddenly she registered the Teacher asking her a question.

"Miss. Shadowheart would you please tell us WHY the Sirens sing? Since you find it okay to daydream you better answer correctly." Kage rolled her eyes and gave her the textbook answer instead of the truth, which was MUCH more interesting.

"They were given the power of song to lure unknowing sailors towards them and wreak their ships upon the rocks." This was said in a, '_Duh_! **Everybody **knows **that**', kind of voice. She swung her hands up behind her head and on the way up, with a sickening crack, her arm flopped limp on the desk. She gritted her teeth in pain and glanced over at Tynan. He was reading manga under the table…_again_. Suddenly he laughed, and all heads turned to look at him. He looked up nervously and glanced at her with an apologetic look.

"Uh…ha-ha... This happens _all_ the time so it's funny, right Kage?" Kage glared at him but nodded. Ed was in shock.

'_She has a mechanical arm...!' _But then he heard the:

"We'd better go fix that arm Kage Uh like, NOW" With that said Tynan and Kage hauled a out of the classroom. Edward stared after them and when they left her raised his hand.

"I need to use the restroom Miss." He go the okay and ran after the two quick as lightning.

'_She has a fake arm What if I have her arm... Oh Gate' _Edward went faster

"What. Happened" Tynan screamed. Kage whimpered when her friend yelled directly in her sensitive ears.

"I don't know! It just broke" She cried, with crimson tears gathering. Tynan sighed and patted his short charge on the head.

"I'm sorry I yell-…" he stopped mid sentence and swung around, throwing a knife he pulled from his pocket at the same time. A squeak came from behind them as the knife embedded itself in the wall next to a blond head of hair. It was the new kid, Edward Elric.

"Why were you following us? Tynan stalked over to Ed like a lion would before pouncing it's prey, towering over the 5' 10 boy like an angel of Vengeance. "Tell me!" Edward winced at the raised voice directly in his ear and glared back.

"I was concerned..." he said, coming back to his senses. Behind them Kage winced as a wire in her arm popped and sparked, but she stood tall with a gun she's pulled from her chunky black, leather combat boots. The safety was off...he was in trouble. Her voice was like one used to interrogating people.

"Why? Why would you care? We are strangers to you." Edward looked into her intense, green eyes.

"I thought I might have the arm you lost...due to the gate." He winced at how corny that sounded. But one word escaped her lips.

"Sh..." Followed by words that would make the hardest of sailors blush like a virgin. Tynan grabbed Ed in a headlock with one arm and grabbed Kage around the shoulders to help her balance with the other.

"Come on...we need to get that arm fixed at answers from you."They arrived at a janitors closet that turned out to be as big as a classroom and Tynan immediately took off Kage's arm and tied Ed to the wall with some rope.

"What do you know about the Seven Gates of Hades, Chimaera's, or Humonculi?" Ed stared at Tynan as if he'd grown two heads.

"Seven...gates...of Hades? What is Hades?" Kage rapped him on the head with a sketchbook she was drawing in and scolded him.

"Not WHAT; Who. Hades is the Greek god of Death." Ed shook his head anyways.

"I still only know of one gate. Sorry." Tynan's gaze drilled a hole in the top of his head from where the aggressive teen was sitting on a pile of boxes labeled 'spare parts'.Tynan knew he knew more than he let on.

"The gates of Death, Life, Gods, Damnation, Joy, Fate, and Alchemy." Kage reached up to Tynan and yanked out the annoying sparking wire. How it broke they would never know. As her room mate began to fix her arm she went back to doodling a cute outfit for her next concert. It was a red leather corset almost _dripping _with black leather belts and silver buckles. The pants were of black, leather bellbottoms, with the runes for Death's Gate, stamped into the left leg. Red ribbons would be wrapped around her arms and let hang in an attractive way. She glanced over at Ed with a smile; there was something special about this boy.

"I am Holder of the key of Death."


	4. A New Home

Sorry it's taken so long…Only one reviews so far. And it's from one of the da CAST!!! Please! Please review!!! Oh…in other news…I finally have a beta!!! Woot for me!!! And now…the disclaimer:

Tynan- Why do I have to do it?

Kage- Because Edward is too busy getting hugged by Wind to do anything and I'm tired.

Tynan- So am I!

Wind & Ed- SHUT UP AND DO IT!!!

Tynan- Okay…okay…Wind doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything already copyrighted. She only owns me, Kage, and Morpheus.

Kage- Good boy….

----------

"I am the Holder of the key of Death." Kage said, starting to shade in the outfit. She turned to look at Edward again and smiled mischievously. Tynan rolled his eyes at her dramatic attitude and started to pull out the loose wires, humming a tune to his self as he did so.

"My father, Hades, tried to make me into a God like him…but I guess you can tell it didn't work. The only thing I gained was a slight obsession with guns and my Necromancy." She smiled, showing her razor sharp canines. Edward swallowed at the sight of the VERY sharp teeth.

"Wha…what ARE you?" He was met with two quizzical looks. He shrunk under their gazes and tried to fuse himself with the wall behind him. Finally Kage answered him.

"Believe me… if we told you…you have us locked up in a loony bin." Now it was _his_ turn to look at them quizzically, but he was just brushed off. Tynan finally reached over and reattached Kage's arm and then turned to his next thing; getting answers out of Edward.

"So…you say you know about A Gate…then you probably know about the homunculus, listen do you have anywhere to sleep?" Edward looked at his feet and mumbled something under his breath, quiet enough so that even _Kage_ had to lean forward. Tynan put a hand to his ear and prodded Ed in the side, earning him a squeak and a glare.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you!" Edward finally said it loud enough for then to hear after 4 more pokes.

"I was going to stay at a Hotel…" The roommates blinked at him and then promptly fell over laughing like hyenas, causing Ed to become even redder.

"WHAT? Why are you laughing?" Tynan recovered enough to squeak out a sentence.

"You- you where going to stay at a hotel for the entire year? How crazy _are_ you?" When he didn't get an answer Tynan slapped something into the blond boy's hand and unchained him. Edward wobbled, trying to get his sleeping legs to work properly for him again.

"If you want to you can stay with us…but you'll have to get a job to help pay the rent. I work at a Blood Bank, and Kage works as a Museum Security person. So for job's you're on your own…but you can sleep on the couch. Our cats can steal Kage's futon. That'll be hard seeing how much _room_ Kage takes up on that thing!" Edward turned around when he heard the sound of someone getting slapped, just to see Tynan now clutching his right cheek while an angry Kage glared daggers at him. As he left he heard them bickering like they were siblings.

"Did you call me fat?!"

"No I called you fashionably plump!"

"You called me _fat_! You jack!!!! I'm going to _kill_ you for that!!!"

"Ow!! Don't kick my shin! Ouch! No! Not the face!!! Don't his the face!!!..." And it just kept up until finally Tynan apologized.

As Edward was waiting for his new roommates to show up she checked his pocket watch. It was 10 minutes after school ended…and they still hadn't shown up! Then a ruckus behind him caused the sma-…I mean vertically challenged Alchemist to turn around. But not before getting tackled by a big ball of black hair and squeals…commonly know as Kage Shadowheart.

"Yes, we have a new roommate!!! I'm so happy you accepted!!!" Edward looked down at the necklace in his hand…it was _really _ugly and he didn't really know if it was one thing or many different things smashed into one. The was a cressent moon with the Perfection symbol from Alchemy in the center, and then a red eye with little hands coming off it to wrap around the moon welded onto the fattest side of the moon…really, _really_ ugly.

--------

Okay…this was Chapter Four for you…and because I lost the rest of the story…well it's SOMEWHERE in my dorm…I'm going to be winging the rest of the story until I reach were we currently are in our writing. Sorry peeps. Well…you know the drill: Read and Review!


	5. The family who's not a family

A.N.: This...is the most CRACKTASTIC story I have ever seen...or written. You are all gonna HATE me by the ending...you're al gonna be like: "GROOOOOWER!!!! YOU SUCK!!!!" Oh well...on wit da show

Edward looked up from the hyper Kage to see Tynan walking over, hands in pockets. Suddenly out of the blue; a streak of tan, blue, green, and black came and slammed into the blue-eyed boy. A squeal reached his ears as Kage whirled around on her heel, a small dagger flashing out of it's holder on her forearm. The sight that greeted their eyes was that of Tynan being hugged by a tan girl with black hair wearing a long green skirt and a blue t-shirt. He saw the green-eyes girl relax and put the dagger away, all the wile yelling at the tan girl.

"Kat!!!! Let go of Tynan! I think he needs to breath..." Rose looked at Tynan with bright grey eyes, taking in the sight of him struggling to breath and regretfully let go. She turned to Ed and regarded him with a frightening intensity. Then suddenly she smiled and the tenseness was gone.

"Hello! I'm Kat! You must be the new kid Edward Elric! You're going to be living with these two freaks? You must be brave! I hear that there are rumors that Kage's a vampire!" Kage twitched and looked ready to punch Kat. Finally she grabbed Tynan and Ed by the ears and started on the familiar path to their apartment. Finally the green-eyed girl let them walk on their own and they were subjected to the torture of listening to Kat babble to Tynan about everything she did, somehow making everything sound as if she'd killed a mountain Troll. Tynan, bless him, just listened patiently, nodded and smiled every once in a wile. Kage was gritting her teeth by the time they reached the small looking apartment and unlocked the door. When it was unlocked Tynan turned to Kat and smiled.

"How about a reading Kat?" Edward was amazed...he didn't think it was possible for humans to glow but here was this girl proving him wrong. She was beaming! A glance at his female roommate showed her cooking dinner. He turned back just in time to see Kat sucker herself to Tynan's mouth. He just stood there...so stunned at this that he couldn't move until Kat unstuck herself from Tynan and smile.

"Great change is coming in your life...the clouds of Fate are blowing in a different direction. Beware the family that is not family." Then she turned to Ed, glancing back at Tynan, as if asking for permission, before kissing HIM too!!! After a second she let go, to stare at him with confused eyes.

"Your future is cloudy...I sense great sadness to come. A sense of great loss. Someone or some people very dear to you will be lost. Or so I think..."Ed had heard that the sound of teeth grinding was like a 'grrrreeerr' He found himself been proven, yet again, wrong. It was more of a squeaky sound. He contemplated telling Kage that grinding your teeth leads to dental hazards...He decided to tell her when she looked LESS ready to rip something's head off.

A.N.- I have never seen a more empty fanfiction...You all make me feel pathetic! sniffle WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Please!!! I don't care if it's only FLAMING I just want someone to reveiw!!!


	6. Happiness is Truth

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA, unfortunately. If I did...Ed and Al would have gone at it by now and all the Elricest writers dreams would come true. (Except for the rape ones.) And Roy would be the same as his embodiment in our story...a Toaster.

----

Kage, indeed, looked ready to kill something. Slowly turning around she smiled painfully and gritted out between her teeth.

"Kat...I think it's time we showed Ed around our apartment...and I think it's about time you got home." Edward smirked, so the girls' bouncy nature ground a nerve huh? Then he was surprised by Kat's next question/answer.

"Okay...but are you sure you don't want a reading? I'm sure there's something good in your future." The green eyed girl just shook her head and pushed the door closed when she was sure Tynan and Ed were in.

"No thanks...if I let you give a reading you'd have to kiss me...and I'm not a lesbian yet...I want to SAVE my first kiss for someone special." Kat pouted and waved goodbye as the door finished closing. Kage turned around and smiled excitedly.

"Welcome! Welcome to our humble abode! Go look around wile Tynan and I make dinner. Then we can all do our homework for once." As she said the last part she was looking pointedly at Tynan with a frown on her face. Tynan just smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. As Edward wandered off in the rather spacious apartment, Kage smiled and turned on her favorite song and turned to Tynan with a grin.

"This will be fun!" Tynan smiled absentmindedly as he watched Kage almost fly around the room to make one of her famous Welcoming dinners. He nodded when she started singing along and he rolled up his sleeves to help out.

"Yes, this will be VERY fun Kage." When Edward came back in, he found a weird song playing from a surround sound system. The song, he soon found out, was called Broken by Seether. He heard his two new roommates singing along with the slow song.

_"I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...away_

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" _

Suddenly Kage burst out into a solo in a beautiful voice for one with such a boyish attitude.

_"The worst is over now..._

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal me pain away_

_There's so much left to learn...and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

Suddenly they noticed he was in the room and both blushed and resumed quietly cooking with no singing along with the rest of the song. Then Kage turned around and snagged a tabby off the counter and, with a click, secured a brand new collar around it's small neck. Upon the tag it read:

_Name: Kaze _

_Owner- Kage Shadowheart_

_Address- 13468 North Sunix road, Apartment # 156 _

Edward looked at the cat curiously as he noticed Tynan had left to get something from the herb room. When the cat saw him it started to struggle in the pale girls arms, claws flying.

-Al POV-

Al saw his brother. Edward was alive...and all that he knew was that he needed to get to him. He started to try and struggle out of the thin arms that held him carefully and gently. Then suddenly the arms let go and he raced towards Ed like a bullet, but stopped midway when the scent of blood hit his sensitive nose. Edwards cry of "Kage!" caused him to turn around and see the nice girl clutching her arm to her chest, deep claw marks bled like a there was no tomorrow.

-end Al POV-

All Kage allowed to slip past her lips was a quiet hiss of pain; her teeth were clenched to stop from screaming out in pain from the claw wounds.

"Kage are you alright?" She looked up with pain clouded emerald eyes to look into worried gold.

"Y-yes...I-I'll be alright." That was when Tynan came in. He took one look at the wounds and jumped into action, giving out orders like a military person.

"Ed, get her to the freezer and stick her arm in. I'll go get the bandages." As the blue-eyed boy ran out of the room Edward looked down as Kage used his shoulder for support. She was looking paler than usual...great.

-----

A.N.- Welcome to what happens when I finally find the rest of the story and have to converge it with what I'd already written...crapstastic! Review!!


	7. Some meories should be forgotten

A/N: This is what you're going to get when I finish playing Bluebirds Illusion...POOR EDWARD AND ALPHONSE!!!!! is crying

Tynan- is in shock How...why...wha...? HUH?!?

Me- I KNOW!!!!! That was my reaction too! I have to stop listening to angst music wile typing this thing up... once again...I can only daydream that I own FMA..If I owned it...Edward and Alphonse would be together...

---------------

Edward stuck her arm inside the freezer and waited, wondering if it would help. Kage was doing an amazing job of still standing. When Tynan came back he checked the freezer then looked at Ed.

"Too much air is escaping...Ed. Fix it now!" Edward stared at him for a minute before looking at his hands. If it worked...he could help save her. Hesitantly clapping his hands he then placed them on to cool metal. Kage let out a startled yelp as the cold ice that lined the walls wrapped around her arm. She tried tugging her arm out of the freezer...only to find it was stuck.

"Tynan!!! The freezer is trying to eat me! The freezer is trying to eat meeee!!!!" She started tugging a little harder as tears of hysteria gathered at the edges of her eyes. The ruby droplets surprised Ed more than the fact that he could use Alchemy in this world. Tynan was chuckling at her as she yelled the freezer was trying to eat her.

"Ha! The freezer isn't eating you...it's Alchemy!" Kage turned scared eyes to him.

"I don't care what it is! Make it stop!!" Memories of the time she spent with her abusive Father started to push to the font of her mind with the strong hold the ice had on her arm.

_/Flashback/ _

_A bruising grip on her arm made her wince. _

"_I'm sorry Daddy! Please don't put me in the dark! I don't like the dark!!" The deep, hateful voice of her father made the 3 year old Kage in the memory flinch. _

"_If you dislike it so much then you will learn your punishment. This is the last time not finishing your chores will go un noted." She screamed as she was thrown down the hard stone steps, banging into the wall. As the door was closing she ran up the stairs but reached it when the door closed. She began banging on it yelling loudly as the gld eyes in the Darkness stared at her. _

"_Daddy! Let me out! DADDY!!!" _

_/End flashback/_

Tynan looked down as the girl he'd come to think of as a sister sank to the floor, her arm in a bit of an awkward angle and her eyes dulling slightly.

"Oh crap!" He grabbed Kage by the shoulders and shook her. "Kage! Kage listen to me! You're safe now! Alex is dead remember? We killed him!" He watched as Kage looked up at him and a spark started to light her dead eyes.

"Father...is dead. Yes...that's right...dead." She murmured before slipping into blessed darkness. When she was asleep Tynan picked her up and put her to bed. Edward watched as he wrapped up the arm, having gotten the ice off. Finailly the alchemist decided to break the silence.

"Who was Alex?" Tynan sighed and looked over at him.

"Alex...was her Father."

-----------------------

A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed! Although I am a bit miffed about some of the uncreative drabble that some people call flames. Here are my thanks to you my fans:

distant6- Yes, yes...but seriously shimatta is a real word in Japanese. Unfortunately it's not the best of words so I can't type it...

The Aqua Alchemist- I'm sorry...I didn't realize Grissom wasn't in Miami...I don't watch that much TV anymore.

Soichiro- I am saddened that you have nothing better to do then come up with un witty insults like those. Unfortunately for you gave me idea so... yes it will now be KageXEd.

And for all who must know. Kage is based off a great friend of mine who was abused all her life. She ended up killing herself and I took over the creation of her character, who we'd been making for a little movie we wanted to make. Her name was Melissa. I hope you rot from disrespecting the dead. It also saddened that you thought Kage was a mary-sue. I hate those things and would shot myself before making one.

Thank you for your thoughts and I hope you all had fun. As for Soichiro...this is what happens to those who lack an imagination to insult with. I turn it against them. I am not picking on you...I will do this to all non-creative flamers.


	8. New Freinds & Epileptic Fits

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter has been so long in coming. I have been swamped with homework and the Math, Creative Writing, and Mythology teachers thought it would be a good idea to give tests on the same day, hence the reason I've been so late. I thank you all for your patience.

Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. I do own the story line and the original characters.

------

The next morning found Kage up, making breakfast, and singing cheerfully. As the sleepy inhabitants of the apartment slowly dragged themselves to the table, the smell of a breakfast stir-fry clogged the air. Tynan reached the table, sat down, then did a sleepy face plant in the table surface. Ed yawned and blinked blearily at Kage, who was just setting the food on the table.

"Good Morning Tynan! Good Morning Ed!" Tynan simply moaned, Ed was the only one awake enough to give a slightly mumbled 'Good Morning.' Kage smiled and loaded their plates and fed the kitties. Al, unfortunately, still hadn't found a way to tell his brother who he really was.

After breakfast was over Kage cheerfully announced that because Ed needed new clothing, they were taking a shopping trip. She had just gotten her pay check from the last assassin job. (These were only taken if needed) So that day, seeing as they didn't have classes until noon, Ed walked out in a barrowed white t-shirt and jacket. A noise suddenly reached his ears before something barreled into his chest, causing him to unbalance and fall right back onto Kage who, in turn, crash-landed on top of Tynan. Ed felt like he'd been shot. Looking down at his shirt he found a red splotch where the pain was coming from. He HAD been shot! Soon he was freaking out, screaming about being too young to die. As he was having an epileptic fit, Kage stood up and started laughing.

"Tanuki! Hold your fire! He's not part of the game!" Bright, male laughter filled the air and a green, brown, black, tan, and red blur bounced off the roof of the apartment complex across from them, to land soundlessly next to Ed. The man, Tanuki, pouted, a blue eye flashing with hidden mirth, his landing was soon followed by another. This boy was dressed in a green karate like uniform with brown trimmings and a brown belt. Daggers were strapped almost anywhere one could hide them. His black hair was cut at chin length and one half fell into his face, covering one black eye. The other one, was staring at Ed intently, seriously creeping him out along with his still continuing fit about dieing too young.

With a happy squeal, Kage launched herself onto the silent ninja. Soon he found himself being hugged to death by an over excited chimera.

"Saskeru! It's been so long! Where have you been? We've missed you!" Saskeru tried to ignore her before answering in a monotone voice.

"Avoiding you…" The word 'avoiding' crashed comically onto Kage's head, effectively making her let go. The cursed word floated above her head as she pouted on the ground.

"You…you hate me…?" Anime tears gushed from her eyes as she playfully pretended to cry. Finally she got up and dramatically grabbed Sakesru's hands.

"It's okay though; you can admit that you are deeply in love with me and was away planning the wedding! Do not hide your feelings!!!" She said all that in a teasing ly dramatic tone, trying to get a raise out of her apathetic friend. Tynan sighed as Tanuki looked at him.

"She always does this…when will she learn that nothing affects him unless it has something to do with explosions?" He asked.

"When hell freezes over." Tynan deadpanned, knowing it could happen, He finally caught Kage's attention and he got back on track.

"Okay, time to get Ed some new clothing…Ed?" Ed lay on the ground with his eyes closed.

"So this is how Death feels…it's actually not too bad." Kage and Tynan looked at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Ed…it's freaking PAINT! You got hit with a little bullet filled with red paint." They both deadpanned. "Not get up off the ground, there are bugs." Our short Alchemist got up and looked at his supposed 'murderer', who held out one calloused hand.

"My name is Tanuki, Nice to meet you Ed!" It was the start to an insane friendship.

---------

That's all for NOW but I promise there will be more! Give me reviews and I might give you a pair of Edward's pants!

Ed- HEY! Don't touch the pants!

Lanair- holds up the I 3 Yaoi boxers You wanna wear these instead?

Ed- squeak No….. ;;

Lanari- Then stop wining!


	9. Kage and the parakeets

A/N- Again, forgive me for this chapter being so long in coming…you see a friend of mine had a hissy fit about noting being let into all the action so he decided:

"_Kage…you need Grammar and spelling help!"_

_-Amon_

…Tell me something I DON'T know. I don't know the difference between a subordinate clause and an independent one. What the hell IS a clause anyways? Yes…I failed all my grammar study sheets. Shut up and stop smirking. Well anyways. Sorry again my dear readers…if…any are out there. Oh, and any and all outfits are MY original creation; any similarities to an item of clothing already in existence is COMPLETELY coincidence. I will be posting the drafts on my website, once I get it looking decent, so check it out.

Amon edit: Shush, you'll be glad for my help later XP I even had to clean up the rant XD

-----------

After introductions had been made between the attackers and their victim, Ed found himself being bodily dragged to the mall. After referring to a map, he was thrown into a Hot Topic store and forced into at LEAST 100 outfits before being bought three. Then Kage and the others did a bit of shopping themselves. Kage walked out of that shop wearing a pair of black leather bellbottom pants, a loose black muscle shirt with red trim and a high collar (not to mention that it was cut so that it showed her belly button in a V shape before falling into a cloak like way at her sides). She topped the look off with her usual combat boots and red ribbons wrapping around her arms to hide the symbols from the tests she underwent as a child.

They reached their home after a lot of laughing and playful shoving, only to find a child had taken up residence on their front stair. Nervously, Tanuki and Saskeru departed to get ready for there classes.

The child was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt with a teddy bear on the front. As soon as she noticed them she got up and walked over to Tynan as Kage unlocked the door and ushered Ed inside to get dressed in his new, more gothic, clothes. She then started making lunches. Meanwhile, the girl stopped in from of Tynan and looked up at him with big orange eyes, her brown hair falling out of its tie as she craned her neck to look up at him.

"Sir, do you know anything about Angels?" The girl asked. Tynan fumbled for an answer to her question.

"Yes," he said, "but I have to go and make lunch before I go." He added quickly. The girl was blocking his route to the door, and she was pissed.

"You IDIOT! It's me; Rune!" Tynan blinked before he remembered who she was.

"OH! Rune, my old partner! How have you bee-…" He stopped mid sentence, recognizing the body she was in. He visibly tensed, and then exploded.

"Why the heck are you in my daughters body!?" He shrieked. Then a soft voice behind him caused Tynan to stiffen.

"Oh, Hello Tynan…you never told me you had a child." The voice of Kage sounded pleasant enough, but Tynan could hear the threat underneath it. He turned his head slowly to look at her, fearing for his safety. Kage stood there with Ed, holding her pack and three lunches. Edward was dressed in his black leather pants, a black t-shirt that had the words 'I'm not anti-social, I hate you all equally' scrawled across his chest. He also had his regular boots and a cute neck belt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a bat hair tie. Tynan sweat dropped, knowing he was in for it, and then collapsed when his pack and lunch were thrown at him. He struggled to get up as Kage spoke to Rune.

"We have to go to school so you'll have to stay here. Food's in the fridge so you'll be fine. You can watch TV too." Oh yeah…Tynan was in trouble.

----------

Kage was FUMING. Ed knew she had a temper but… this was off the chart. She looked ready to steam from the ears! Tynan was avoiding her as they passed a house that had target practice dummies in the front yard. With a hiss, Kage stormed over to one, ripped its head off, and chucked it at the house. The head crashed through a window as a voice yelled through the new hole.

"I'M UP!!!" A few minutes later still in a tempered silence, they passed a tree. As they did, a cross bow bolt sunk into the wood next to Kage's head. Around the arrow was a note.

_Kage,_

_You owe me a new parakeet. _

_-Tanuki_

This note was written in blood. Kage hissed and crumpled the paper up.

"I was going to eat that thing soon anyways. The damn thing annoyed me, why does he insist on buying those annoying creatures?!" Kage fumed. Tynan smirked and stupidly replied.

"When we get to school we can as-…" He trailed off, mid word, as Kage fixed him with a furious glare.

"I'm not finished with YOU yet either! The nerve, not telling me you had a kid!" Ed winced in sympathy as Kage went into full rant mode. Soon she was ranting in a mix of English, Japanese, and German. From the looks of the German students around them, the phrases in German probably weren't pretty. As the friends walked up the steps of their school Ed had the feeling it was going to be a VERY long day.


	10. Group Studies

A/N: Sorry...I think I skipped something but oh well...This is the only thing I could remember...seeing as how Tynan has the notebook and wont give it back -.-...Sorry about it being late but I realized after getting 10 reviews that I didn't have the next chapter. So...I'm sorry!

-------

That day, Ed ;earned the word the made all students go insane. Group Study. And boy oh boy...did the classroom explode into noise. Kage walked to the back after receiving their assignment then came back to slam a 4 inch thick book down on the table, causing all her idiot group mates to jump.

"We've been assigned to do a project on the legendary Philosophers Stone...lucky us. You guys hit the books and I'll hit the net. Seeing as I'm to only one with ANY amount of hacking abilities." As Kage turned around to start up the computer, she was abruptly interrupted by Tynan, who pointed out Ed...already on his third page of writing known facts of the Philosophers Stone. Kage leaned over and peeked at what he was writing and shook her head. She pulled the paper from him and flipped through them quickly. Finally she sighed.

"First point, it will seem we are to be typing this paper up, since Ed's writing is almost as bad as YOURS Tynan." Tynan glared at her indignantly.

"It's not bad it's..." Kage finished his sentence with him, in a tone that said she'd heard it a million times.

"Fancy." Then she smirked and added. "Chicken scratch." Tynan smiled and nodded, not really hearing what she said.

"Yes that's right... Chicken- HEY!" Tynan hesitated and then sighed dejectedly "Okay...maybe it IS bad...but I'm still trying to transition from writing in GREEK" He semi yelled, And the group next to them glared evilly at him. He blushed and sat down in his seat, and Kage banged her head on the keyboard.

"Oi vey...WHY am I stuck with such IDIOTS" Was written on the screen. How that was possible...is not yet known. But it happens. Tynan started writing down the info then paused in his job to address Ed.

"Ed...this is about the Stone in YOUR world. Our world has it's own stone." Kage looked up from the website and nodded.

"Ours is used to make Alchemy possible...it's actually what your necklace is made out of." Kage noticed the stricken look on Edwards face and a question mark appeared above her head. Tynan sighed.

"Don't worry Ed...it's not made the same way." Ed breathed a sigh of relief. Then Kage added.

"Yeah! It's made with Necromancy" She swore Ed looked ready to cry.

"Kage...the stone is his world is made using live humans...in great quantity." Kage blinked, the info still sinking in.

"What...?" Then is sank in and she stood up, slamming her hands on the table and yelled. "WHAT!?" She then became the proud owner of her OWN evil glares and she sank back down into her seat. Edward nodded sadly, and Kage looked at the table, her bangs shadowed her face.

"Ed. No humans were used in the making of the stone." Ed looked happy but then Kage muttered under her breath so only Tynan could hear.

"That's what YOU think...it wasn't YOUR arm that was given in exchange for it." Tynan smacked her upside the head and whispered back to her.

"Don't let him hear or he'll feel bad!" Kage blinked tears out of her eyes as she un attached her face from the computer screen.

"That HURT!" Tynan patted her head and hugged her.

"I'm sorry!" Ed watched this all with confused eyes.

"Nani?" The next thing they knew, Tanuki was flying out of his seat and across the class screaming. The teacher then deposited them in the hall for their numerous outbursts. They never REALLY found out how he became airborne.

-------

A/N: I'm sorry...but I was so busy I forgot to keep a list of all my reviewrs...I'm sorry.

So to any who bothered to reply...I THANK YOU! throws Edward plushies to all


	11. You Like Him

A/N - Hello again all! 'Tis me...Kage! I'm here to tell you the next chapter if FINALLY here! Tynan finally got up off his lazy butt and gave me the binder. So, because he's a lazy butt...I'm going to be doing the story on my own...no...Tom won't be editing this. He's busy editing my Zelda fics. And this is a VERY angsty chapter...and will probably make ALOT of people want to hurt me for their confusion.

Oh yes...I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did...this story would be part of the anime!

------

Kage gave her group a dirty look as they trudged home from he Public Library.

"You...I can't BELIEVE you guys! You got us kicked out of the Public Library! Do you WANT to die? Because I'm not so busy that I can't make time for you!!" Her voice was an angry hiss as she scolded Tanuki and Saskeru. Edward glanced at Tynan with a question mark over his head. But Tynan just shook his head and mouthed: 'Later' to him. The blond looked down at the bracelet he's had Kage make from the gaudy necklace. It was just a thin strip of silvery red metal with runes made of obsidian set in it's surface. He tuned back into the scolding just in time to hear Kage's retort to Tanuki's question.

"Because Ed...unlike YOU- actually WORKED!!" The blonde turned back to his thoughts with a bubbling warmth in his chest from the girls compliment. He was so lost in thought...he missed the fond look Kage gave him. But Tynan just smiled grimly...knowingly.

-----

After making sure Ed was asleep, Tynan turned to face Kage, who was working on their Halloween costumes. Ed was something from the Matrix, Tynan an angel, and Kage a Vampire punk rock star. He placed a hand on one of her trembling shoulders and sighed internally.

"You like him..." Kage knew it wasn't a question, so she nodded her head, looking for all purposes like scolded kitten. He rubbed her tense neck until she relaxed, a small smile on his face.

"I hope you know he'll have to go back one day." Kage nodded forlornly again, crimson tears slipping free from her emerald eyes. She wiped them away with a bitter laugh. The choked sound made Tynan wince as if he'd ben struck.

"Look at me Tynan...I'm a fool. I've barely known him a day and I'm falling in love. He probably has a girlfriend waiting for him at home." She hung her head and whispered the next part, "Who could love...a monster like me?" Tynan opened his mouth to object but Kage looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Just look at me Tynan...how could anyone love me besides you? I'm not even human. Edward would be...disgusted if he found out I was a chimera." The Luner angel pulled the teen into a hug, un caring that his shirt was being stained with red.

"Don't worry Imoto-san...life will fix itself out, then we can live happily ever after." The vampire looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, a spark of hope lighting her eyes.

"Like in the stories?" Tynan smiled and nodded, petting her hair as he mentally cussed Alex from their apartment to Pluto and back.

"Yes...just like in the stories." Kage got up and smiled, brushing aside tears. She grinned at her brother and nodded gratefully, turning at going to their room. Then she paused in the door frame and looked back at the troubled blonde and gave a grateful smile.

"Tynan...Thanks for listening. You're the best Brother ever." Then she went to bed. Tynan stayed up for a bit longer, running his fingers over the slick material of Ed's costume, his mind a myriad of thoughts. Finally he got up and went to bed too.

-----

Things were quiet for a few days...then everything went to hell.

A perky Kage woke up one morning in an insanely good mood. She decided to make a special breakfast for her roommates and so she got up and threw the windows open before calling to Edward, who was asleep on the couch.

"Ed! Get up; I'm making chocolate chip pancakes!" A very un-Ed-like squeal was heard from the couch and she turned away laughing. She looked in on her brother, only to find him gone.

'Hmm...must be working late today...' She turned and found Tynan standing in the front door frame looking as if he'd gotten in a fight with a bouncer...and lost. Kage frowned and grabbed a First-Aid kit and make to bandage him up, but he held up a hand and looked into her eyes with absolute seriousness.

"Kage...He's found us." She felt herself freeze up. From far away she heard Rune ask a question.

"You mean...?" Tynan only nodded, a grim look on his face. Ed came in, completely oblivious to the tension in the room and chirped brightly.

"So...Where are those pancakes?" His voice broke the ice that held Kage's limbs in place and she sank to the ground, red tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Ed was frozen now, his eyes watching the red stream from his friends eyes. Tynan rushed and embraced the trembling teen. Jealousy welled within Ed as he watched the other blonde try and comfort the girl.

"Kage, Kage! It's okay! It's alright!" Kage latched onto her brother and sobbed into his shirt, gripping it as if she might be ripped away at any moment. Her trembling escalate to tremors as she pleaded with him.

"Don't let him find me! Please...I don't want to go back! I can't go back to the lab! He'll kill me Nii-san!" Tynan hugged her closer, resting his chin on top of her head. Rune also walked over and tried to help to calm her.

"Don't worry...Omega's your Legal Guardian now." Soon her sobbing subsided and she got up and packed their lunches. She smiled tearily and threw Ed his lunch.

"Come on...we can't be late for School." When they were gone, Rune turned to Morpheus.

"Why havn't you shown yourself...Mother?" Cloudia stared right back at the girl.

/"Because I'm stuck in this body..."/ Rune nodded sympathetically and went to go watch CSI.

------

A/N - Not my longest chapter...but I think it turned out pretty well! Please review! If you do I'll give you all Al-kitty body suits! -Holds up the fuzzy costume-


	12. Band Buddies

A/N: Okay...I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. ;; I've LOST my Beta so if anyone want to help me by becoming my new one I would greatly appreciate it. I have celtic music on today so it might be a bit more bouncy then normal. WOO!!! Chapter 12 is UP!!! And Amon is now introduce!!! He's gonna be so happy!!!

Disclaimer: I only own FMA in my dreams...but recently I haven't been dreaming about owning it so no lawyers please. My dad is one, I already have to put up with random babbling.

-------

Edward followed the quiet roommates down the street near the harbor, the scent of the spray swirling around the trio until they reached an old warehouse. The blondes senses were instantly up as they entered and the group of teenagers glanced at them with guarded eyes. They stared at him, and he stared right back; his gold eyes unnerving. After a few tense moments they all smirked and then literally tackled Edward's two roommates. He was about to go and help them when he heard Kage begin screaming, but then he noticed it was because they where all poking her in the sides; making her wiggle and twist around on the floor until tears came from her eyes.

"I-ahahahaha-will-hahaha-kill you-ahahahahaha- ALL!!!" The group of leather clad kids just grinned, as a redhead with lime colored eyes laughed herself and tickled the black haired girl harder.

"In your dreams Kage-chan!! We're all older then you and we know where your ticklish spots are!"

The poor, blackmailed girl glared at the kids, who her 'brother' had joined in tickling her till she dropped dead. After a half hour of goofing around the let the girl up. The rest of their gang had shown up and made the rest of the band. Saskeru complained the only reason they stopped was because they need to play. A strange, girly looking bow with brown hair that was styled to look like he had cat ears in his long hair, came in and grabbed his spot in the drums. Saskeru grabbed a guitar along with Tanuki(didn't even know that was an animal!) And Tynan. Kage grabbed a mike and they set to work.

The band was a rock band, though they didn't make their own music yet. They just played at bars and places like that Today they where practicing a song by a band called Enya. The song was a weird Celtic/tribal song called 'Adiemus.' (Good song look it up!) The band had the back part while Kage took over the main singers part. At parts she would pull a wooden flute out and play it. Tynan and the others playing little hand drums for now. The song was supposed to be all females, but the mainly male singing for the background sounded so much better. When the song ended they went on to play a weirdly happy song called 'I wanna be like you' from the Jonas Brothers. The main singer WAS suppose to be male...but again they compromised.

Ed found himself dancing with the songs. That was until they found a dancy song and taught him how to head-bang. He had quite the headache and was laughed at when he almost fell over. Even Kage had to hide her amused smiled behind her hand and stifle giggles with her fist. That was how he was introduced to the band that they had named _The Lunar Angels_.

------

A/N: . I would write more but I have to sleep. I was up until 4 am last night watching horror films. Onii-chan was out with his buddies. Read and review please!!!


	13. Closet

1Tynan: Hey...why do I work on this story so much with you and not on my other 5 stories on my own?

Me: Because it's with me you arse.

Tynan: Good point, but I should get back to that Finals Fantasy 7 story.

Me: Look, I'll just tell them the ending so you won't HAVE to.

Tynan: NO!!

Me: HE'S REALLY- MMPH Pmmmh hrmph!!1

Tynan: -Covering mouth- We don't own FMA...or anything related to something not of our imagination.

Me: MMMMMPPPH!!

* * *

Kage opened the door after looking through the peephole in the apartment door. Zembarix stood looking sheepish, with a bed roll and pillow under his arm.

"Ummmmmm...can I stay with you guys?" Kage sighed and looked over her shoulder and called to Tynan.

"Tynan, do we have an extra room?" Tynan poked his head out of the bathroom, his hair dripping.

"If you can wrestle it away fro the cats...why? Oh...hey Zembarix." Kage soundlessly pointed at the teacher. Tynan gave her a look as if she was a simpleton.

"Yesss...I see Zembarix. Now what was that about a ro-...oh." He walked into the kitchen and came back with a whole tuna. He silently gave it to the man and grinned.

"This would be your best weapon. Now go get 'em!" Zembarix whined, making a bee line for the room.

"Why do I feel like I'm walking the greenline...?" Kage grinned and wolfwhistled as he walked by.

"Dead man walkin'!" Ed ran out of his room and grabbed a sword off the wall, and looked around wildly.

"ZOMBIE WHERRE!?" Kage turned to give Tynan a dirty look.

"Did you make him watch..." Tynan nodded.

"Yep." Kage's glare deepened as he gave him and even dirtier look.

"And now he's paranoid of..." Tynan grinned again.

"Uh huh?" She sighed.

"You are an arse."

(Half a day later after events that will be disclosed in a new side story at a later date.)

Zembarix walked out of the room looking like a human scratch post that went through kitty hell. He glared at the smug Tynan who sat at the kitchen table.

"You are NOT a nice person. A nice person would NOT do that." Kage sipped her coffee.

"I told you, you were an arse..." Tynan placed his ham sandwich on his plate.

"How do you remember saying something 12 hours ago?" Kage smirked, looking like the cat that got the proverbial cream.

"I remember every insult I've ever said to you Onii-chan." Tynan glared at her,

"YOU'RE the arse. Now Zembarix...come help me get Ed out of the closet."Zembarix looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"What the HECK?"

"NO!! I'm NEVER coming out of the closet!!" Kage calmly looked at the closet door.

"If you won't come out...pass me a box of girl scout cookies."

* * *

Tynan: I though of that joke before I found out about the south park episode with it.

Me: Yes yes...now. What about that cookie? Reveiw please!


	14. A perfect day

A/N: Well I'm back!! You can thank Half Human Homunculi for this chapter because she reviewed and asked for an update! I lost my notebook again so...;; yeah. Sorry all.

* * *

A light tapping on her shoulder make Kage awaken from where she's been dozing on her economics homework. She looked up into the un-amused face of Zemarix, who was now teaching a science course at their school. She blinked up at him and yawned, reaching over to shake the rest of her group of friends awake, not noticing the way their red haired teacher friend was giving them dirty looks for sleeping in the library. The red haired teacher glared down at the sleepy looking group, including Edward, scowled.

"You really shouldn't be sleeping here. It's a library." Tynan blinked and yawned, covering his mouth with one hand before making a smart-ass remark.

"Then they should really get less comfy chairs...or get a coffee shop. I'm sure Starbucks would be happy to buy this land." They all laughed, even Edward. Zembarix just growled and proceeded to drag them out by their ears. Tanuki whined all the way back to the apartments that it was unfair for a building to be so quiet, and how it wasn't THEIR fault they were so tired. Soon they were sitting around the living room, getting the tong lashing of their life from a teacher that now lived with them.

"And ANOTHER thing! It's irresponsiblefor High school to be falling asleep on their home work! That is somethingI would expect from grade school!" The group looked at each other, looked at Zembarix, then looked at each other again before giving a war cry and tackling him. The poor teacher was buried under the 5 students and was instantly laughing his brains out as they proceeded to tickle him into oblivion.

"Ph34r our wr4th old man!!" Was Tynan and Tanuki's war cry while the others just screamed bloody murder and tickled. half an hour later they were back to normal again, breathing rather heavily, but normal. It was amusing to watch as they all looked at each other again and begin laughing at how messed up they looked. All in all it was a wonderful Friday. Their homework was completed, they'd had a tickle battle, Kage was making London Broil for dinner. Yes, life was good. But as they sat around the kitchen table, eating and laughing...Edward couldn't help but wonder if it would last. Little did he know that the peace would be broken sooner then he thought. Soon then ANY of them thought.

Edward awoke from his bed on the couch, wondering what could have roused him from his heavy slumber. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, only to notice Tynan slipping out of the door. Wondering what could be going on, the blond alchemist swiftly followed the lunar angel out the door. he followed him to an old warehouse and what he saw was forever burned into his mind. There, chained to a wall, was Kage. He black hair fell in front of her face, hiding it from view. He saw Tynan lift a pistol from his pocket and take aim. With a cry our dear blond alchemist threw himself from his hiding place and started to run at Tynan. The other blonde's brilliant blue eyes glanced over at him and a horrible sound rang through the warehouse. Kage's body jerked and slumped forward, blood seeping from the headshot. Edward stared in horror and turned on Tynan, tears building in his golden eyes.

"You were her brother! You killed her!!" He swiped a punch at the blue eyed boy only to have it dodged. The ice blue eyes narrowed, then softened.

"Ed...That wasn't-"

"SHUT UP! You killed her!!"

* * *

A/N: -grin- Am I evil? Or am I evil? review or I won't update!!


	15. As things Seem

A/N: How many of you wanna KILL us for the last chapter!! Guess what; that urge will only get STRONGER!! My partner in crime and faithful Onii-chan, just got back from his grad party!! YAY!! He's on his way to being a game designer!!

Firemizer: If I can find someone to hire me!!

Hush Onii-chan,so anyways; onto the insane goodness of the 15th chapter of FMHS!! WHOOOO!! We also have a chapter that got eaten by . It explains who Zembarix is and stuffs. It should have been between chapters 11 and 12. ;; Sorry. The point was to introduce Zembarix who concluded having recently resolved rent problem. Thus why he lives with the main characters.

* * *

"YOU KILLED HER!! YOU BASTARD!!" Tynan winced at the volume of his friends voice.

"Ed..." he started but was cut off by the continued screeching of the other blonde.

"SHE WAS YOUR SISTER AND YOU KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" Tynan raised a protesting finger.

"Ed I didn't-"

"SHUT UP YOU LOW CLASSED MURDERER!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN DANTE!!" Tynan glowered and put his hand on his hips, the gun going back in it's holster.

"That I protest! I didn't-" Ed grabbed his ears and shook his head in denial, trying desperately to block out the soothing sound of his friends voice.

"SHUT UP!! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!!" Tynan finally snapped, anger coursing through him at the stubborn naivety that his friend possessed in waves.

"What I killed, was a soulless puppet..." Ed looked up in anger at the person he thought was his friend.

"Oh...so NOW you're calling Kage a soulless puppet!? How sick are you!!" Tynan's hands flailed in aggravation, his eye twitching as his blood pressure slowly but surely rose.

"It was a perversion of nature!!" Edward looked close to grabbing Tynan and slamming him against the nearest wall, repeatedly.

"It was out friend!!" Tynan crossed his arms and glared at the golden eyes alchemist across the room from him.

"I had a job to do..." The amber eyes snapped in fury as Edward Elric longed to perform Human Transmutations on Tynan, to cause him the greatest harm imaginable.

"So you KILLED your own SISTER!?" Tynan pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing Kage wouldn't like it if he killed the small fry. He turned around and started to walk away.

"We're going home. NOW!!" He picked up Ed and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A move commonly used on his little sister. They reached the apartment as the first light of dawn stabbed it's way over the horizon to poke the sleeping Earth into wakefulness. Inside the dark confines of the apartment a blue eyed back cat watched the door with an unblinking stare. Al looked at the other cat with his large bronze eyes.

**/"Where do you think they went?"/ **Cloudia looked at him from the corner his/her eye.

**/"I don't know...but ut spells trouble."/** Cloudia sighed and looked down. **/"I didn't want to do this since it might blow our cover...but they have to know."/ **The door opened and Tynan entered with the still struggling for freedom Ed. The angel dumped the blonde alchemist in the kitchen and turned to leave before a soft voice behind him caused him to stop with a smile, while Edward froze.

Onii-chan? What are you doing up so early...?" Tynan smiled and chuckled.

"I'm going to bed...call me in sick." Zembarix walked in, holing a steaming cup of coffee.

"You're ditching?" Tynan looked at Zembarix and nodded.

"Yes, now get over here...Kage; round everyone up after school." Kage smiled and saluted him sleepily before going back to her coffee. Ed stared at Kage open mouthed and then looked at Tynan before looking back at the raven haired girl

"But you...you KILLED her!! I saw you put a bullet in her head! How can you be alive!!" He switched back in forth between Kage and Tynan. Kage looked at Tynan with sleepy confusion, being just awake enough to function but asleep enough to believe anything that was said to her.

"I'm dead? You shot me Onii-chan? That was mean." Ed looked at Tynan.

"What? But I...but you..." Tynan glared at Edward; he was tired, cranky, and wanted his soft futon.

"Why don't you get it by now? Things around here are not always what they seem. What I killed was but a failed puppet version of Kage. She was crated by Alex to hunt us down. Her name was Ka. I kept her locked up so that I could use her to fake Kage's death should we ever need to get out of here without leaving a trace." kage gave him two thumbs up.

"You killed Ka? Sweet...she tried to eat Morpheus...stupid chimera." Tynan groaned.

"That thing was anything but stupid...and a BITCH to catch!" With that he went off to get his much needed sleep. Kage called her brother in sick with the flu.

* * *

A/N: See? I didn't kill Kage!! But I'm sure I pissed you off!! XD Originally Ka was going to be a bugger character...problem was...we couldn't lead the Ka thing to where we wanted it to be. Damn stupid mortals. Anyway...REVIEW!! and I'll bake you COOKIES!!

To our lovely reviwers from the last chapters:

Half Human Homunculi- Your review lifted my brother's and my spirits...thank you and I hop you continue to read and review. See as no one else is. We need your love. Thank you!!


	16. An Unwanted Encounter

A/N: Sorry we've been dead for so long. But we ran into minor troubles that includes this being the third time we tried. Those troubles include death, boss, and moth man. Have fun!

* * *

Ed walked down the nearly empty street on the way to school, his raven haired friend was still at the apartment, making a call to Tanuki so he could meet up with them after school. His ripened wheat colored hair sparkled in the early morning sun as his carefully trudged his way up the mist filled street. A red haired man in a trench coat and sunglasses passed by him. The mans smooth, husky voice pierced through his thoughts of Kage in a way that shocked him as ice never could.

"Greetings, Son of Hohenheim." Ed froze more solid then a block of nitrogen, his voice shaking.

"What did you just call me?" The man's voice hid a smirk as he once again addressed the younger. Ed couldn't see if his assumption was correct, as their back were to each other.

"That is what you are, is it not? You are the son of Hohenheim of Light, correct?" Edward tensed, as the secret of another world was flung at him by a stranger who shouldn't even know, not even Tynan knew about his father. The blondes throat tightened and he managed to force his voice to work.

"Who are you?" The man's voice came again, the infuriating edge that held the smirk still present.

"You may know me as Alex." The voice came again. "How is my creation doing?" Edward gained a confused look on his tanned face.

"What?" Alex's voice gained a quality used when a person rolled their eyes.

"Oh, right…Kage." The distain in his voice was thick enough to cut with a butter knife, and Edward bristled at his tone of voice. He tensed, ready for a fight as he voice his question.

"How do you know me and Kage?" Alex seemed to smile from the sound of his voice.

"Why, I created your Kage." Edward tensed up and gained a wolf like smile on his face, the urge to kill rising.

"So you're the bastard!" He turned around, fist pulled back and ready to hit Alex, only to find that the crimson haired man was not in the place he expected. The fist missed by a good foot and Edward's tiger yellow eyes glared up at Alex, hate burning as brightly as a star inside them. His bangs fell into his vision, causing him to look like an angry kitten. Alex's emerald green eyes regarded Edward like a bug ready to be squished.

"So, are you having fun with that sub human creation of mine?" The blonde alchemist snarled up at the disgusting man.

"Why do you call one of your own flesh and blood such a thing!?" Alex, pushed his sunglasses and looked down at Edward still.

"If you use that term it must be very loosely." Hate for the older man before him welled up from his very soul in waves, causing his hair to bristle as if a static charge had run through his body.

"She's a human being how can you treat her like that!?"

"What's you're definition of human?" Edward's hands balled into fists as the urge to rip this man limb from limb became stronger and stronger.

"What do you mean definition of human!? She's a living, breathing, person!" Alex smirked at him in an infuriatingly way.

"So Alphonse isn't human?" Edward looked at his feet in shame at the trap he'd so easily walked into. Edward looked up with anger and again took a swing at the man, only to find he was nowhere to be found. The blonde clenched his jaw and yelled into the empty air.

"You're an asshole you know!!" He then continued on his way to school, where he got smacked upside the head with a very HEAVY binder, courtesy of Kage. The green eyed girl glared down at him from beside Saskeru and Tanuki.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting here for at least 10 minuets!" Edward rubbed the back of his head and looked away from her heated glare, as if she could burn a hole in his body and see his soul. His eyes darkened to a deep amber instead of a brilliant gold as he thought.

"I met up with someone who might have known my father." Her eyes lit up at the thought of a new addition to their small task force.

"Oh really! Who was it?" The blonde alchemist still wouldn't meet her eyes as he continued to rub his head.

"You don't want to know." Kage gave him the puppy eyes and pulled on his coat sleeve.

"Oh come on! It's not like I would know them!" Another shake of the head and he walked inside the school.

"I would still rather not tell you."

* * *

Later in the day, as they were sitting in Mythology class the fire alarm for the building went off, causing panic to set in for the entire class. Kage got up and looked out the window, only to jump back as a flying coral snake break through the window in an attempt to bite her face.

"HOLY SNAKE!!" (A/N: Bad pun…yes I know. XD) She fell backwards and the desk she'd been sitting at was dragged up by her legs as she attempted to pull a Matrix. The snake hit the desk instead of hitting her in the throat. Edward, who sat on the other side of her stared in awe at the pure luck. He pointed at the desk that now had the girl pinned to the floor.

"Pure dumb luck…at it's finest." He saw the rest of the class leaving in a calm fashion, the better word will be orderly since there was a lot of emotion and some of the girls burst into tears. Edward put his bracelet to one of the other desks and it begin to glow. As the glow intensified the metal began to too glow and slowly melted as it began to crawl onto the bracelet and up his wrist and across his hand, forming into a blade that resembled his old auto mail blade. He gained his old cocky smile as he grinned down at his friend.

"You going to kill that?" Emerald green eyes glared up at him as she pointed down at the desk that had her legs tangled and trapped like a spiders web. She, for the first time, snarled and answered him in the same way she answered idiots.

"Umm…lets see. There's a DESK on me! Do you think I can get UP let along kill it!? I thought you were SMART!" Edward gained a hurt look and quickly brought down his blade to chop the snakes head off before it could get into the air again. The raven haired female pulled herself from the twisted remains of her desk. She got up and looked at Edward with a slight smile.

"You go after Kat, I'll get Saskeru and Tanuki. Lets' meet up in front of the school." Edward ran off in the direction of Kat's classroom, still miffed that Kage had snarked at him. He found Kat in her classroom, sitting at her desk still. As soon as he walked in she smiled up at him and stood to come with him.

"I knew you'd be coming." Edward just grunted and motioned for her to follow. As they were going down the hallway, the blonde alchemist glanced over at her and noticed she seemed un harmed.

"So, no chimera's attacked you?" The girl looked at him like he was crazy and held up her fist.

"What, you think that I've been friends with Tynan since the 5th grade and haven't been taught to fight?" Suddenly a bear/lizard chimera jumped out of nowhere and when Edward saw it he grabbed Kat, jumped over it, dropped Kat behind it and then used the wall to torpedo himself at the thing. As the chimera turned around it was met with resistance, in the form of Edward blade cutting through it's face. The blonde grinned as he landed, wiping his blade off on it's fur.

"Ten points!!" Kat rolled her eyes and grabbed Edward by his braid and pulled him down the hallway.

"Before more come, lets get out of here." They met up with two more chimeras on the way to the front of the school, but they were quickly dispatched by a seriously pissed off blonde. When they finally reached the front, a blood and gut covered Saskeru, Tanuki and Kage were waiting. Kage was reprimanding Saskeru for blowing up a chimera they'd met on the way.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have thrown that explosive in its mouth!" Saskeru attempted to argue with a very pissed off female, very bad idea!

"But I had the C4 in my hand, it was charged, I had to throw it SOIMWHERE!" Kage nearly hissed as she attempted to get small bits of gore from her long hair, the sight the most disgusting thing the alchemist had ever seen.

"NO BUTS! It's going to take me WEEKS to get the smell of tiger-pig out of my hair, numbnuts!! I hope you're happy!" Kat smiled and walked over and gained a serious look.

"They're coming in from somewhere in the school. We need to destroy where they're coming in from." Kage gained a look of joy on her face.

"We need to blow up the school. Like...Now." Saskeru grinned and pulled a device with two buttons from is bag.

"YES! Finally!!" He pressed the right button and the entire school blew sky high, throwing chunks of concrete and shrapnel in all directions as the intense sun burned down on their heads. Wind from the explosion finally reached them and as their hair and clothing whipped around them like a living thing Kage turned to look at him with confusion.

"You've had C4 attached to the building for how long?" Tanuki smiled with a satisfied look as he had the feeling his little brother had just become a man.

"Since the third day I was here." He continued to watch it burn with the pride seen in parents. Kage turned to the pyro and spoke up, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment of victory, but we need to hightail it out of here. NOW." Kat looked out at the ruins of their school and shivered.

"Wasn't that a little excessive?" Four over 3 classmates agreed…no. The raven haired teen looked over ay Saskeru and glared at him.

"By the way Saskeru…you're an idiot." Saskeru whimpered and gained a frightened look on his face.

"It's that time of the month isn't it?" Edward's face gained an equally frightened look.

"Oh god…not again."

* * *

Zembarix answered the door after they rang to doorbell in an almost insane way and looked down at them with annoyance on his face.

"Why did I get mixed up with you again?" The raven haired girl smiled and ushered Edward, Saskeru, and Tanuki into the apartment.

"I see that Tynan already debriefed you." Tanuki looked at Kage in a confused way.

"Debriefed? Am I being called on by the military again?" Kage looked at him in a distracted way from over her shoulder.

"Did you say something Tanuki?" The red head shook afore mentioned head frantically and held up his hands in a placating movement.

"No, nothing!" The raven haired female smiled and looked inside tiredly.

"Where's my brother?" Zembarix nodded over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.

"In the Kitchen." When they got into the kitchen they found Tynan having a staring contest with Morpheus. Kage walked past him and opened the fridge as Edward stared at the other blonde with confusion.

"Tynan, what are you doing?" The other blonde replied without even breaking eye contact with the cats blue eyes.

"What does it look like?" Kage answered without even pulling out of the fridge.

"It looks like you're having a telepathic conversation with the cat." He nodded and finally looked at her as she came back out with a Mountain Dew.

"Yes, I am, and succeeding." The green eyes female looked at him with tired eyes as she opened her pop.

"I'm just going to agree 'cause I'm too tired to argue. I'll be in the shower." Edward's voice stopped her as he asked a question that had been haunting his mind since he had met Alex. The question caused everyone's blood to turn cold.

"Kage…what are you?" Zembarix let loose a bitter laugh and looked at them with mirthless eyes.

"You guys are in for quite a tale…where's the scotch?"

* * *

Lanari: Yeeeees you all hate me now don't you? I've been SO busy being a lazy butt and trying to get my flute to couaporate with me, with no luck, that I forgot I had this little goodie all typed up! NOW review!!


	17. The End

A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to get this up. XD School seems to be taking up more and more of our time. I hope you like the last installment of Fullmetal Highschool! D: I'll be damned if I don't start working on the sequel soon: I have been too long planning this be-dammed thing IT WILL BE DONE!

Edited- Because ate the chapter before it and never told me.

-----

Tynan paced the space in front of the table the others sat at, a carrot on a stick in his hand as he regarded the silent table before him. Kage stared up at him with tired eyes, they were all tired…it was nearly midnight after all. Tynan whirled around and pointed his carrot at them.

"Kage is a chimera…and her Father; Alex Shadowheart is a heartless scientist who ran experiments on anything he could get his hands on in his search for the perfect puppet." The silence could have been cut with a steak knife, everyone staring at the very human looking chimera before them. Kage bared her teeth at Tynan in a parody of a grin and almost growled.

"Not like you're scott free yourself Omega." Tynan nodded and pointed at Morpheus with his stick.

"Cloudia…it's time to give you back your body. You know what to do Kage." The raven haired girl just picked the inky cat up and took him into the bathroom and closed the door. Sickly red and purple colored light leaked out from under the door as Morpheus begain to yowl, the yowl turned into a very human scream and Edward had to be restrained from barging in on the delicate process known as Necromancy. Not even a minute later a young blonde came out carrying the exhausted girl in her arms. Ice blue eyes regarded them without even a flicker of emotion. The raven haired one smiled tiredly up at her blonde brother.

"I manage to take most of the backlash myself…Cloudia will be fine." 'Cloudia' gave her a hard look that was reminiscent of an angry mother and set her down in the vacated chair.

"Be quiet child…you are exhausted." Kage grinned up at the female blonde with twinkling eyes.

"Sure…but that never stopped be before." Tanuki, Saskeru and Edward were shocked into speachlessness. Finally, Edward voiced what everyone was thinking in a very vocal way….by yelling.

"WHAT!?"

----------

They had left not long after that fated meeting, Kage waking up 20 minutes later completely fine. Cloudia had flown ahead to scout if it was safe. Edward watched his raven haired friend as they road along the main street of Berlin in Zembarix's truck. She was braiding beads and metal shapes into a bracelet with three different kinds of thread. Tynan had fallen asleep not long after they had begun driving, cars apparently put him to sleep almost as well as Chloroform. Tanuki and Saskeru were playing poker near the front of the bed of the truck while Tynan and Zembarix road up front. Emerald eyes glanced up from the intricate work they were overseeing and smiled warmly into his own tiger gold ones. His breath caught in his throat until those eyes lowered themselves back to work, soft, raven haired falling down to curtain them. After another half hour of soundless driving, Kage held up her project with a yell of triumph. In her hand was a braided bracelet of gold, green and blue thread. A small metal box dangled from it and she held it out to Edward with a smile.

"This is a wish bracelet, if you put a wish in the box it will fall off once you've found that wish." She tied it around his wrist and grinned in happiness before taking out one of her guns and beginning to clean it. Not even ten seconds later, Chimeras had swarmed their truck. Tanuki disappeared into a sky scraper, pursued by a elephant/cow/tiger chimera. Tynan, Kage and he fought back to back, taking down one chimera after another; Edward with a gauntlet blade, Kage with her guns, and Tynan with his sword. Kage turned around and blasted a monkey/fox monster that was about to take Tynan's arm off in the face, blood splashing over her face and creating a startling contrast to her pale skin. Tynan too was drenched with blood, his light green coat turned a rust color and his hair dyed orange from it as he thrusted and slashed and bashed his way through the many enemies around them. Edward, in turn, stabbed a chimera that was about to take Zembarix and his shovel out of the picture. (A/N: Hehehe….his melee weapon!)

Blood ran down the streets like a river of gore in the land of Avalon. None knew if they would survive, but they would be damned if they didn't take down a good number of their enemies with them. Saskeru was wreaking havoc with his explosives, enemies were blowing up left and right, spraying gore and guts over the crowed, causing their bloodlust to go higher and their adrenalin rush faster. Edward could hear his blood pounding in his ears over the sound of inhuman screams and hoots, watching as Tynan's breath became more and more labored and Kage's clothing become more like shreds then the black pants and red t-shirt she'd been wearing. Zembarix turned to Saskeru and yelled for another round of M13's, which the pyromaniac was more then happy to toss out among the swarm of chimeras. Tynan's voice rose over the screaming and gunshots to Edward.

"Use alchemy to take some of these guys out! Kage, use your Necromancy!" Kage nodded to him and slit her palm and flung droplets of her own blood over the crowed before chanting in a language that sounded of rushing water and the echo of a tomb. Her gun and Tynan's sword was thrust into his hands and her blonde brother took up his position to guard her, sword flashing in the fading light of the street lamps. A gate opened behind the mass and began pulling the ones nearest to it in, the sound of three cackling old ladies echoing out around them as a large silver eye opened in the middle of it. Mouths also appeared to be laughing at the chimera's the massive black hands pulled in, their grinning maws echoing the laughter.

-----

Tanuki pounded up the stairs that led to the top floor of the office building he'd fled into for a strategic position to blast the daylight out of the waves of chimera's pouring into the street. He could hear the sound of the chimera that had followed him as it tried it's hardest to go fast enough to keep up with the ex-military man. He reached the top floor and locked the door to the stairs before moving to one of the large windows to survey the crowed. He was just setting up his rocket launcher when the sound of the door being kicked off it's hinges caused the red head to spin around, only to see the gold eyes of the chimera as he launched a rocket in its face before he was sailing through shards of sparkling glass and into the open air. Tanuki closed his eyes, not even able to scream his shock was so great.

------

Below the office building sat an ambulance, the drives had gotten a call about a guy having a heart attack as were too late to save him so they stayed to have their break before going back to the Hospital. Bill turned to his partner Tom and commented on the weather, causing Tom to laugh and lean over and kiss Bill on the cheek. It was just getting hot and heavy when a body came out of nowhere and landed on the front of their car. They stared at the kid for a full minute before Bill quickly got out to check if he was dead.

"Tom, this kid's still alive!" Tom quickly fired up the car and they connected the kid to the machined in the back to keep him alive until they got to the Hospital. (A/N: XD Blame Tynan for that 'kay? It was 3 in the morning and we were hyper on cans of mountain dew and Caprisun!)

------

Edward heard a loud voice above the screaming of the chimera's before he was shoved away from Kage and Tynan, loosing them as the chimera's swarmed them blood was still flying, but now Edward couldn't tell if it was theirs or the enemies. A voice caused him to turn, flinching back when he came face to face with Alex. He quickly charged the bastard that had started this entire thing, the monster who had been in cahoots with his Edward's father the entire time he had to bet. Alex simply sidestepped his wild swing and gave a chop to his neck, only to be stopped by the hilt of Tynan's sword which was clipped to the vertically challenged alchemist's back. Cloudia fluttered downt o help him, pulling her own lance out to help defend him from the red haired man's attacks.

Alex scowled, his face contorting from his usual handsome features to somthign animalistic and foul before he yelled something in a language that not even the Lunar angels remembered. A gate opened behind Cloudia and Edward, the gold eye blinking open before grabbing the two and pulling them into the dark depths without even a sound being uttered. It left behind only the blondes famous red coat that was covered in blood and ripped in various place. After the battle was finished, and the bodies and blood of the many chimera's littered the street in Berlin, Kage happened upon it as she was searching for any chimera's that weren't dead yet. She dropped to her knees and picke dit up with shaking fingers, running her hand over the snake on the winged cross symbol on the back of the coat before the flood gates opened and tears poured down her cheeks like rain in a monsoon. Tynan, Saskeru and Zembarix gazed at her sadly, all of them sporting injuries to all levels of mortality except fatal. The skies themselves shed tears on the heart wrenching picture of the young girl, covered in blood and bleed from injuries all over clutching a ragged red coat to herself as if simply holding it would bring back the one she loved.

Tynan placed his hand on his sister, his own tears falling to mingle with the blood and rain drops that now fell on his face. He cried for them, he cried for Edward, he cried for those that already died. Most of all though, he cried with his sister for lost hope, innocence, and the chance that they could live in peace. A few minutes later, Saskeru completely killed the mood as his stomach growled and he commented on it like always.

"I'm hungry…can we go eat now?" They all burst into laughter, strained and tear choked laughter that held promises of futures beyond their wildest dreams. Kage really could concentrate past her sudden desire to laugh, cry, scream, and give Saskeru a boot to the head all at the same time. And that my friends…is how this story ends. So close the book, wipe your tears, smile, and give your family a great big hug. For no matter how hard the storm is; a rainbow always awaits you at it's end. By the way…Kage did end up booting Saskeru in the head.

-----

A/N: *laughes* Well, that's the final chapter of FMHS! ^_^ Have fun now y'all! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! Okay…problem solved…sorry people. XD

Thank you to everyone who helped by giving me their reviews! I hope to see you all in the next installment; or at the After Story Party edition Chapter. BYE BYE!!!


End file.
